


Tell Me About It

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash meets up with Korrina again!
Relationships: Corni | Korrina & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Tell Me About It

“Wait, Lucario! What’s going on with you-” Korrina screeched to a stop in front of Ash. 

Silence.

Ash and Pikachu both grinned. “Long time no see, Korrina! What are you doing here in Alola?”

Riolu stared up at Lucario, tilting their head. Lucario barked at Riolu, almost laughing at them.

“Oh, I heard Mr. Hala specializes in fighting-types!” Korrina exclaimed, falling back into their easy friendship. “There was also the rumor that pokemon could get a power-up here!” Pikachu laughed, nodding.

They watched Riolu growling at Lucario, bounding up and down in place. 

Ash stifled a chuckle, ambling down the sidewalk. “You aren’t far off! People could use Z-moves here! See, there’s a Z-crystal for each type, and it gives your pokemon a move boost!” Riolu and Lucario both cooed in curiosity, and Pikachu smugly grinned at them.

Korrina twirled around Ash, eyes sparkling. “Wait, does that mean there’s a fighting type crystal?” Lucario barked in excitement, glaring at Riolu when they smugly crossed their arms.

Pikachu deadpanned at Ash, who rubbed the back of his head. “Hehe, yep! Come to think of it, I was supposed to get that one first, but Tapu Koko swapped it with this electric one.”

“Tapu… Koko?”

“Yeah, the legendary guarding this island.” Pikachu side-eyed Ash before rolling his eyes.

Laughing, Korrina said, “Yes, of course of course. Why didn’t I think of that?” She grinned, jabbing Ash’s arm. “Seen any  _ fighting _ legendaries?” Pikachu froze. Lucario deadpanned at Korrina, and Riolu yipped at him.

“Oh man, not just fighting types!” Ash said, stroking Pikachu’s head.

“I don’t doubt it!”

Ash sweatdropped. More so when Riolu tried to headbutt Lucario, only for Lucario to step to the side to avoid them. Pikachu face-palmed, snuggling closer to Ash.

“So… Riolu?”

“Yep, hatched them.”

“Feisty.” Korrina gasped, placing her hands together. “You must be very close then! I can’t imagine how strong you two would become!” Pikachu chirped in agreement while patting Ash’s cheek.

Ash rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin before waving to Riolu. “Riolu! That’s Lucario, he’s really strong! He could even mega evolve, that’s how strong of a bond he has with Korrina!” 

Riolu barked, holding their fists out. Lucario crossed his arms, laughing when Riolu screeched. 

Pikachu deadpanned at them.

“Mega evolution is one thing, but you’ve got a strong bond with all of your pokemon!” Korrina chuckled, gliding down the sidewalk and turning around. “I mean, remember Greninja?”

“How could I forget?” Ash’s grin wavered for a moment. Pikachu and Riolu both tilted their head at Ash, chirping in worry. Even Lucario cooed, stepping closer to Ash.

Korrina furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you rolling with the punches?”

Suppressing a grimace, Ash shrugged. “Yeah I’m used to it.” Riolu clung to his leg with a chirp.

Blinking, Korrina joked, “Ever the hero, huh?” Ash and Pikachu both hid a wince. Riolu and Lucario exchanged a glance. “Imagine if there’s a fighting type legendary like you! Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Ash awkwardly chuckled, placing his hands behind his back. Pikachu’s ears twitched when Ash’s hands sparked blue.

Both Riolu and Lucario perked up.

Korrina tilted to the side. “...Is that aura?” She met Ash’s eyes. “You can use aura? Well, no wonder Lucario always liked you!” Riolu stared at Lucario, chasing after him. Ash and Korrina both sweatdropped when Pikachu yelled at them both.

“I- I don’t really ‘use’ my aura but… yeah.”

“Oh! How did you realize you could though?” Korrina asked. She watched as Ash’s aura spiked outward, pursing her lips when Pikachu hissed at her. “Oops, sorry, too personal?” Lucario stared back at them, dodging as Riolu leaped at him but still staring at Ash.

“...I can tell you later if you want.” Pikachu only sighed.

Korrina stopped. “You don’t have to if  _ you _ don’t want, but you could always talk to me about these things.” She tilted her head. “On that note, I’m sorry. Can I… do anything to make it up to you? Teach you how to rollerblade or something?” The three pokemon all sweatdropped.

Ash plastered a grin on his face. “Well, you don’t have to, but… How about a battle? There’s no better way to catch up, and you know I’m just  _ itching _ for a good battle!” 

Pikachu’s ears twitched for a moment. He chirped, nodding to Riolu, who stared up at Lucario with wide eyes. Lucario rolled his eyes, darting back to Korrina’s side.

“Oh, tell me about it! Same here!” Ash’s grin faltered for a moment, being replaced with a genuine smile. “Then let’s get this show on the road!” Korrina declared.

“I hope you’re prepared, I’m not a champion for nothing-!” Ash cut himself off when Pikachu snickered. “Oh well, yeah.” Riolu stared up at Ash, jawdropping. Lucario and Korrina both stared at Ash.

“You’re  _ what _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by InfamousPlayer!  
> Random trivia: roller skates are the ones with four wheels in a box formation, while incline skates (more commonly referred to as rollerblades even though rollerblades aren't the only incline skates) have them in a row.


End file.
